Chapter 1: The Portkey
by NastasiaTook
Summary: Cedric is doing come work at Hogsmead but he accidentally picks up a portkey that transports him to an unknown place.
1. Chapter 1

Cedric sighed in frustration at the appearance of yet another tin can in the grass. "Professor Snape really hated my joke about unwashed hair" he muttered to himself as he picked it up. After a rather disastrous Potions lesson, Cedric had been the task of picking up all the tin cans around Hogsmead without using magic. He'd been at it for over an hour and he was no where near done. What made it even worse, was the fact that it was almost Halloween and every other student had free time at Hogsmead.

"You did bring it on yourself" he told himself as he reached for another can. As he fingers closed around it, he suddenly felt very strange. A jerk was felt in his navel and he felt himself flying through the air. _Oh no, portkey_. That was all he had time to think before he slammed into the ground.

...

Cedric slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. It was not Hogsmead. In fact, he didn't even recognise this place. "Where the Merlin did that Portkey take me?" he wondered aloud. It was getting dark and he realised he was starving. A little way ahead of him, he saw the lights of a town.

"I wonder if this is a wizarding community? Well, only one way to find out." Hauling himself to his feet, Cedric immediately set off towards the town.

He reached it in only a couple minutes and knocked on the gate. Straight away, the wizened face of the gate keeper appeared in a little window. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked in a suspicious, hostile tone.

"Travelling, I'm looking for food" Cedric replied not sure if this was a muggle or not.

"Right, come in" the old man said and he opened the gate. Quickly Cedric stepped through and began to hurry down the street. As he did, he realized people were staring at him. It confused him for a moment, then it hit him. His clothes. They were completely different from anything the people were wearing here.

Anxious to get out of the eyes of the public, Cedric searched the signs for a place he could go into. An inn caught his eye. "Perfect" he muttered and pushed through the door with his shoulder. It was comfortable inside. There were people drinking and eating at the tables, unconcerned at the newcomer's odd appearance. That fact that nobody was staring at him calmed him down. Feeling much more comfortable, Cedric decided to order some food.

"Excuse me, can I get food here?" he asked the man who appeared to be the innkeeper.

"Yes you can, what would you like young man?"

Cedric looked at the menu behind the innkeeper trying to find something he knew he could eat. "I'd like the mashed potato and sausages please."

The innkeeper nodded with a smile. "All right, will you be liking a room too?"

"No, just the food."

"All right, that'll be a silver."

Cedric's insides went cold. He had no money. All his galleons and sickles were in his dorm room at Hogwarts. The innkeeper must have sensed that he had no money because he began to move away.

"Don't worry innkeeper. I'll pay for his" said a voice to his left. Cedric looked around in surprise about to say he wasn't really hungry at all, but the person who spoke (if it was a person) made him gasp in shock.


	2. Chapter 2- Bree

Cedric stared in disbelief at the little man beside him. He suddenly realised his mouth was open, he quickly shut it. "You don't have to pay for me, its okay" Cedric said quickly.

"No, no. I insist. You look a little lost, and you're obviously a foreigner" he said handing over a couple silver coins to the bartender. "Where are you from?"

Cedric though carefully about how much to reveal as he picked up his place. He realised the bartender was listening. He wondered how to get the message across to the man. Fortunately, he had already picked up on Cedric's hesitation. "How rude of me!" he exclaimed. "Here I am asking for a story and you haven't even eaten!"

Before he knew what was happening, Cedric had been dragged across the room to a table with 3 other little men. "Allow us to introduce ourselves" said one who looked older than the rest. "I'm sure our cousin forgot." He looked pointedly at the first little man Cedric had met.

"I was getting there! I'm Merry, Merry Brandybuck."

Cedric nodded and filed the name away for him to remember.

"I'm Frodo Baggins" said the older looking man. If he was a man.

"I'm Samwise Gamgee."

Cedric looked at the fourth and smallest person who smiled and said "And I'm Pippin Took."

"What's your name?" asked Pippin.

"Cedric Diggory."

All of them smiled and nodded at him.

"If you don't mind me asking" Cedric began trying to be polite. He had no idea if his question would offend them, but he had to know. "What are you?"

To his relief they all began to laugh cheerily. "You must be from a long way away!" said Sam.

"We're hobbits!" said Pippin. Cedric nodded and began to eat his food.

"Where are you from?" Merry asked again. Cedric saw Frodo send a meaningful glare at his younger cousin but Merry didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not from here. I'm from a place called Hogwarts." Cedric said.

"What are you then? You look like a man but you don't dress like one."

"I'm a wizard."

Immediately 3 of the hobbits began to laugh. "No, you can't be a wizard. Wizards are old with big pointy hats and long grey beards."

"I'm sort of like a wizard in training."

Merry opened his mouth to say something, but Frodo cut him off. "I'm very sorry about my cousins. They don't believe anything until they have proof at the best of times. To save yourself a few hours of questions, I suggest you show them a little magic."

It seemed a reasonable suggestion so Cedric pulled out his wand as he tried to think of a suitable spell. Something the hobbits could all see, but something that wouldn't attract a lot of attention. He settled on the simplest, and the first spell he had learnt.

"Lumos" he said and the tip of his wand began to glow just like a muggle light bulb.

"Wow" breathed Pippin. "That is amazing!"

"That's only a simple spell" Cedric told him.

...

Cedric looked at Pippin as he walked off to get another drink. Suddenly, he felt eyes on his back. Slowly, he twisted around. In a dark corner of the room, sat a man covered in a black cloak. His face was shadowed. Gently, he nudged Sam who quickly told Frodo.

Frodo got an odd look of his face and started playing with something in his hand. Cedric started to get a little concerned just as Pippin's voice drifted to them.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins!"

Immediately Frodo was on his feet running over to Pippin. Cedric watched as Frodo tugged on Pippins cloak pulling himself off balance. Frodo tumbled slowly to the floor. Something gold flew up into the air and Frodo vanished.


	3. Chapter 3- Ringwraiths

Cedric lay in a bed thinking about the day. The hobbits were going on a mission sort of thing to destroy a ring. Apparently it was made by a dark lord called Sauron. Cedric's thoughts turned briefly to Voldemort, the dark lord of his own world, but he quickly brought them back. The ring made people invisible, that's why Frodo vanished. They were also trying to keep it a secret but Cedric had figured it out. He glanced over to his left where the shadowy man that had been watching them sat. Strider was his name, well, the name he said they could use.

It turned out that he was sent from Gandalf, a wizard. Cedric smiled, Pippin and Merry had described Gandalf's magic and then immediately challenged him to do better. He couldn't help but like the little people. They were so happy and lively. A sudden thumping came from the room next door. It sounded a lot like swords on wood. Cedric sat bolt up in his bed and looked at Strider.

Strider brought one finger to his lips in a motion for him to be quiet. There were more thumps, louder ones, like the beds tipping. After that, the screaming started. Horrible, high-pitched screams that shattered Cedric's nerves and made his heart pound. The hobbits woke at the sound and sat up. Cedric notice Merry put his arm round Pippin's shoulder. _There's a strong bond there _he thought as the screaming died away.

"What are they?" one of the hobbits asked. Strider looked at them as if wondering how much he should tell them.

"They were once men, great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. One by one they fell into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the power of the ring, they are drawn by its power. They will never stop hunting you."

Cedric felt cold on the inside. He didn't want to have anything more with this place. The wizarding world was dangerous enough. Unfortunately, Strider had already told him that Gandalf was the only one who could send him back. He was stuck with them until they found him.

...

Cedric glanced back and saw that the hobbits had stopped and were taking the cooking equipment out again. He stopped confused. Strider stopped as well.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?"

Strider turned away in disgust. Cedric turned to, but to hide his smile. There was so much to learn about this place, and the hobbits.

"Where are you taking us?" Cedric asked jogging to Strider's side. He was a little nervous about going anywhere new.

"Rivendell. It's an elvish valley. The home where I grew up."

"Elves?" breathed Cedric. The only image that came into his head was that of Tinker, his family's house elf.


	4. Chapter 4- Cedric's Magic

**A.N. **Sorry about how short this chapter is. The next will be longer. Any ideas about what could happen in the next chapters are welcome.

Cedric's head snapped up as the shrill screams pierced the night air. "The wraiths" he muttered and pulled his wand out of his pocket. The familiar feel of the wood in his hand comforted him. He knew that armed with his wand, he could do some serious damage. He saw the hobbits pull their swords from their sheaths. Their fear and horror at the thought of fighting was written clearly over their faces.

"Go!" Frodo shouted and they all ran through an entrance into the fort. Cedric took up the rear trying not to panic and to remember all the worst curses he's been taught.

...

Cedric and the hobbits stood on a half circle nervously facing the entrance. The tension was horrible as the black shadow's slowly emerged from the gap. Their cloaked bodies and heavy blades were intimidated. As Cedric went to send a curse, the words choked on his throat and he couldn't speak for a moment.

It was Sam who first sprung into attack. "Back you devils!" he cried as he heaved his sword at the nearest Wraith. It was clear immediately that Sam had no skill with a blade. The Wraith easily parried his attack and sent him flying into a wall where he crumpled unconscious.

Once again, Cedric raised his wand trying to think of a curse that could stop the Wraiths from moving forward. He didn't know what these things were, he couldn't see their true forms. It was difficult to know what spell to use. As he thought frantically, Pippin and Merry desperately tried to block the Wraiths from getting to Frodo. They were swept aside as though they were nothing but a whisp of smoke.

Trembling in fear, Frodo's sword fell from his hand and he tried to step backwards. His shaking legs refused to support him and he collapsed to the ground. Cedric stepped backwards keeping some distance between him and the creatures. His mind was blank, now that his need for them was most dire, all the curses and defensive spells had gone straight out of his mind.

"Cedric! Help!" Pippin cried immediately putting his faith in the young wizard's skill. Cedric shook his head in an attempt to sort his thoughts. One spell entered his mind, he had never done it before, but he knew the theory. Quickly he aimed his wand and focused on his happiest thoughts.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. Immediately and burst of white light flew out of his wand. In a heartbeat, it took the form of a majestic eagle. It flew towards the Wraiths who recoiled at the light. Cedric suddenly realised how similar the Wraiths looked to the infamous dementors of his own world.

The Patronus disappeared just as Cedric felt a solid blow to his back.


	5. Chapter 5- Wand

Cedric stumbled forward struggling to keep a grip on his wand as his eyes went out of focus. He a short gasp, he slumped to the ground, unconscious. The Wraith that he knocked him out turned to Frodo and all 5 began to advance towards him. Frodo trembled in fear as the shadowy figures came towards him. Merry and Pippin looked on in horror. There was nothing they could do; they couldn't find the ability within themselves to even attempt to fight these monsters, not even to save Frodo.

Cedric lifted his head as it swam with dizziness. All he wanted to do was lie down and let the darkness take him again, but he had to protect the hobbits. Frodo's sudden scream of pain jerked Cedric back to his senses. He leapt to his feet fumbling on the ground for his wand. He realised he couldn't see Frodo, only the Wraith with his sword tip pointed towards the ground. Starting to feel a little bit of hysteria, Cedric gave up the search for his wand. It was gone.

Without it, Cedric felt small, vulnerable and powerless. He couldn't do anything against the Wraiths but he knew he had to try and protect them. As Strider leapt towards the Wraiths wielding a staff of fire, Cedric sprinted towards the other 3 hobbits. Sam immediately ran to his master's side soon followed by Merry and Pippin. Cedric stood guard in front of them even though he had no idea what he would do if a Wraith actually attacked them.

Strider turned out to be too much of an opponent on his own for all 5 as they were soon all running; they're cloaks burning in a fiery blaze. Knowing it was safe now; Cedric began looking all over the ground for his wand. It wasn't where he could see it. In the tumble of rocks and dirt, there were numerous places where the wand could have fallen. Behind him, he heard Strider speak but didn't know what he was saying.

He turned to see Strider lifted Frodo as he cried out in pain. The look of fear was easily read on the other hobbit's faces. They didn't know one of them would get hurt so quickly. "Let's go" Strider called. "Cedric!"

"But my wand!" He protested weakly. He knew the answer would be to leave. It didn't feel right though, leaving his wand behind, hidden on this mountain. He was slightly aware of Strider talking again but the sadness of leaving his wand behind was greater than his need to listen. His eyes crawled along the ground one last time, searching for his wand. As he did so, Cedric felt a slight pull on his shirt.

He looked down to see Merry and Pippin standing at his side. "Is this it? I had a quick look and I saw this half buried. It doesn't look like any ordinary stick" Merry said holding out a long object. Cedric gave a short cry of delight at the sight of his wand again.

"Thank you, thank you" Cedric cried as he grasped the wood in his hand.

"Cedric! Merry! Pippin!" Strider called impatiently. Quickly, the 3 ran to join up. Cedric's happiness at finding his wand quelled at the sight of Frodo writhing in pain over Strider's shoulder.


End file.
